Beneath The Milky Twilight
by JoJackJenDawsPac
Summary: Jack moves on after Series Finale.
1. chapter one

DISCLAIMER:we both know i dont own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sighed in frustration. "Doug, it doesnt work like that. You can't just say something and not do it. I didn't get back together with you just because i thought it was nice that you SAID you would come out."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. It's not that easy!"  
  
"It isn't getting any easier!" Amy began crying at the sound of yelling, and Jack got up leaving Doug sitting on his bed. He pulled his shirt over his bare shoulders, and buttoned his pants up. He didn't even know where this fight had come from. Five minutes later, Jack came back in the room, wearing only his boxers. Amy lay asleep, her head laid gently on his bare shoulder. He looked angry. "Leave," he whispered to Doug. Doug, now fully clothed, walked out the door, not even trying to kiss Amy on the forehead like usual. Jack heard the door close downstairs, and then Doug's car pull out of the driveway. He sighed, and once again attempted to put Amy to sleep.   
  
He decided, once and for all, that he would have to be done with Doug. It had been over two months since Doug had told him he would come out. No, not told, promised. This wasn't working. Doug was just being a wuss, and it wouldn't work anymore. He knew what he had to do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
One week later, Jack was walking out of Capeside high. He saw something he really didn't want to, but he knew he had to confront it. Doug was leaning up against the police car, obviously waiting for Jack. He had parked in such a position so that Jack couldn't move his car untill Doug did. "Crap," Jack thought to himself. He slowed his walking and when he finally got up to Doug, he didn't know what to say. "Er, excuse me. You're sort of, well, blocking my car."  
  
"Jack, we have to talk."  
  
"We really don't."  
  
"Okay look, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's nice, now could you please move?"  
  
"Are you planning to avoid me forever?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"I don't know what you wanna talk about. There IS nothing to talk about."  
  
"About us."  
  
"There is no us. Not anymore."  
  
"You just want to throw this all away?"  
  
"Throw it away, burn it, however you wanna put it."  
  
"Jack, you can't never talk to me about this."  
  
"Oh but I plan to."  
  
"How."  
  
"I'm moving, Doug." Doug pushed off his car into an upright postition. He didn't say anything for a while. But finally-  
  
"When?"  
  
"This weekend."  
  
"This is bullshit."  
  
"Why? There's nothing keeping me here anymore! You sure as hell arent."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure I don't want you to touch me... like you did, ever again."  
  
"You're blowing this way out of proportion."  
  
"No, I'm not. You know how hard you think it is for you to lie? It's twice that hard for me. To see you on the street and not grab you, to not even look at you? To have to close the blinds to my house just to put my arm around you? I can't... I just can't do it anymore." Doug tried to put his hand on Jack's shoulder, but Jack jerked it away. "Now can you move, please?"  
  
"Where are you going, exactly?"  
  
"I don't think it matters." Doug's eyes began to glisten, and he moved his car. Jack sped off, to finish packing, 


	2. chapter two

DISCLAIMER:we both know i dont own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack didn't have very many things to move. Only enough that he had to rent a small moving truck. He planned to take Amy to Brooklyn and never look back. He wanted, more then anything, Amy to grow up normal. He knew how hard it was for him to go through highschool. He remembered the pamphlet he had gotten from his principle. "Gay and O.K." He read it over and over again.  
  
-Remember, every 1 man out of 10 is a homosexual. You are still normal.  
  
Still normal. He wanted to be normal. He never told anyone this.  
  
March 23, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I want to be normal so badly. I hate myself for this whole thing. Is it my fault? Maybe i DID choose this. I don't know why I would. It seems so crazy. I just want to be like everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The move to Brooklyn was a quick one. He drove the moving truck around and around the city, just so he could get a feel for the streets. It was so busy here. Capeside had been quiet. He smiled with pleasure at Amy's playful gurgles. She was laughing. "Aw, Amy, you can't talk, but when you laugh it brightens up my day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The apartment was small and cozy. The hardwood floors shined, and the apartment smelled of lemon-fresh Pinesol. The only thing he had moved was Amy's play-pen and several boxes. He still had all his furniture to move, and he didn't know how he would do it alone and watch Amy up here, on the third floor, the whole time. He sat down in a chair he had brought up, and heard a knock on the door. "Hello?"  
  
Jack saw a blond man standing at the door, wearing glasses. He looked familar. "Hello," he replied.  
  
"Welcome to the building." Jack stood up and shook hands with the man, a little shorter then him. "My name is Tobey." Jack's mouth dropped. "Do I know you, because you look really familar."  
  
"Tobey, it's me! Jack! From capeside?"  
  
"Oh god!" They embraced quickly and looked at each other. "You're moving here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's so great to see you. It's been so long."  
  
"You look good, the same as when we-" he stopped. Tobey observed the akward silence, and broke it.  
  
"So, how are you doing? What brings you here."  
  
"Oh, erm," he pointed towards Amy.  
  
"Oh god, she's beautiful. What's her name?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Adopted?"  
  
"Sort of. She's Jen's"  
  
"Oh, is Jen moving here too? That would be so great!"  
  
"Tobey, Jen died. A couple months ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"I should have figured-"  
  
"It's fine," Jack snapped. Tobey looked sadly at him.  
  
"Do you need some help getting settled in?"  
  
"Yes, please. So, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"No," he laughed. "No, sadly."  
  
"Not for me." They smiled at each other. 


	3. chapter three

DISCLAIMER:we both know i dont own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, that's it," Jack said as he pushed the couch into place against the wall. "Now i just have to unpack all the small stuff."  
  
"That shouldn;t be so hard."  
  
"Well, I have to get the truck ba-...shit! I'm screwed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well once i get there i have no way of getting back."  
  
"It's fine. I'll just follow you and you can ride back with me."  
  
"Are you sure? It's like an hour long drive."  
  
"It's fine. I've got nothing else to do. I took this week off work."  
  
"Ah," Jack sat on his couch, relaxing his muscles. "Good. So, you got a roommate?"  
  
"Yea. She's on vacation in Hawaii. She won a contest like a year ago and she finally gets to go."  
  
"That's really cool."  
  
"Yea. So, what were you doing before you came here?"  
  
"Oh, well there was this guy."  
  
"Ohh, intruiging. Tell me more."  
  
"His name was Doug. He was really great, a cop. Well, a sheriff, but whatever."  
  
"So, why did he end it?"  
  
"Actually, I did. He wouldn't come out so, i told him he was over."  
  
"Brutal. How long were you guys dating?"  
  
"Like eight months."  
  
"Living together?"  
  
Jack laughed out loud. "Oh no, if Doug lived with me he would have to finally admit to himself what he was and he couldn't do that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, who were you seeing last, and what happened. Details, please."  
  
"His name was Brian. He was really great to me, and i thought he was the one."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He...he left."  
  
"how old was he?"  
  
"Same as me."  
  
"Ah. Why did he leave."  
  
"He wanted to see the world. Real big activist for smaller-world countries, ya know. He moved to Africa."  
  
"Is he coming back."  
  
"I don't know. I doubt if he does, it will be soon. He told me he didn't want me to wait, and i sure as hell didn't so we ended it."  
  
"Brutal."  
  
"When does that truck have to be back."  
  
"By sunday."  
  
"So...it's friday. You wanna get dinner, or something?"  
  
"Dinner would be nice." 


	4. chapter four

DISCLAIMER:we both know i dont own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Let me grab my jacket." Jack walked over towards the closet, and heard his phone ringing. "My phone, hold on." He flipped open the picture phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey. Jack..."  
  
"Doug, please don't call me."  
  
"Jack, come home."  
  
"I am home."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I love you and I miss you."  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"I'm serious. Just come down tonight and we can talk."  
  
"I have plans tonight Doug."  
  
"With who."  
  
"It's none of your god damn buisness." Tobey teetered back and forth on his feet, looking nervous.  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"It isnt. I believe I made myself clear when i said i never wanted to see you again."  
  
"Jack, please."  
  
"Goodbye Doug." He hung up. "I'm really sorry about that Tobey." His phone rang again. "What!?"  
  
"Jack, settle down, it's Pacey."  
  
"Oh, hey Pace. Hows Jo."  
  
"Give Dougie a break."  
  
"It's none of your buisness Pace. I'm moving on."  
  
"Look, you belong in Capeside with Dougie, and with us."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Nothing's happening between Doug and I again. Please, say hi to Jo and rub her tummy for me, Pace. When's the baby due?"  
  
"Two months, but please Jack-"  
  
"Pacey, please, this isnt hard enough already? Let me move on. I have to go. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"Bye, Pace." He slammed his phone shut and took out the battery. "I'm so sorry, Tobey."  
  
"It's fine. I totally understand."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
"So, tell about fraternity life. Was it worth it?"  
  
"To dump you? that was the stupidest mistake I ever made."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
"You flatter me, McPhee."  
  
"Oh, please. You've had better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it about indian food that makes me wanna dance."  
  
"I don't know. That's a problem I've never had." They were back at Jack's empty apartment, there was a huge empty space in the middle of the room. "Well, knock yourself out."  
  
"What music do you have?"  
  
"Eh, nothing really good to dance to. Wallflowers, Coldplay, Paul McCartney-"  
  
"Beatles?"  
  
"Yea, sure." He passed him a CD and Tobey popped it in and began to dance. "Where did you learn to dance?"  
  
"Clubs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Join me!"  
  
"No thanks, I'm still full of indian food."  
  
"Fine!" He picked up Amy and swung her around.  
  
"Hey, be careful."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm an uncle."  
  
"You don't have siblings."  
  
"Well, when you're really good friends with a girl and she has a kid they call you uncle, sometimes."  
  
"Yea, i could see that." He stood up and grabbed Amy from Tobey. She was laughing. "Oh, you like that?" He spun her around a little more, and finally set her down in her playpen.  
  
"Dance with me. Come on. Like at prom."  
  
"Oh god, that was so long ago."  
  
"I know. It was fun though, right?"  
  
"I guess. I can't remember it that well."  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
"I remember that."  
  
"Come on." Jack sighed and started to dance.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so bad at this!"  
  
"No you arent." He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him along with the music.  
  
"This isnt so bad." 


	5. chapter five

DISCLAIMER:we both know i dont own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You're really fun."  
  
"Ha. You just provide the apartment and i will provide the fun."  
  
"Wow that should be easy. So, what floor are you on."  
  
He pointed upwards. "That's you?"  
  
"Yep. I actually probably wouldn't have welcomed you the building if you werent right below me."  
  
"Well, arent I lucky."  
  
"Very."'  
  
"This is like...destiny."  
  
"Ah I don't believe in that."  
  
"Since when."  
  
"Since forever."  
  
"Really? You seem like the kind of guy who would."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jack shrugged and sat down on the couch. He was red with heat from dancing. "Wow, that is the best exercise I've gotten for a while. Too much work, ya know."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Teach. I just got my credentials."  
  
"Wow, your really young."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"25 is young."  
  
"Sort of. So what do you do."  
  
"Something with stocks even I'M not sure of. I just know what my job consists of."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Computer programming for the bank. Keeping track of stock stuff."  
  
"Wow, sounds complicated."  
  
"I guess. A little stressful. That's why I took a week off."  
  
"Makes sense. I got a job lined up here at the highschool."  
  
"Oh. That's very cool."  
  
"It's not the best highschool."  
  
"Still."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My god, it's late. We've been talking almost all night."   
  
"Yea well. That explaings why I'm so tired. I better get...upstairs."  
  
"Yea. Bye."  
  
"Bye Jack." He smiled with affection at him, and closed the door.  
  
"God he's hot," Jack said to himself. Tobey stuck his head back in.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Yea, well I said it loud."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya later." 


	6. chapter six

DISCLAIMER:we both know i dont own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Here, put the seatbelt there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." They were trying to snap Amy's car seat into Tobey's car. "Okay, lets go."  
  
Jack had already turned in the moving truck. He was ready to go home. He was tired and wanted a nap. Tobey also looked a little beat. "Man, I could use a nap," Tobey said.  
  
"You just read my mind." Jack yawned. "Another hour on the road."  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"That's not better." Jack smiled. "You know," *yawn*, "if you ever get tired of driving i can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another hour and a half before Jack and Tobey reached the building. Jack was driving and Tobey nodding off. "Hey dude, wake up."  
  
"Mmm." He stretched his arms out and unbuckled his seatbelt.   
  
"I don't think I can sleep on the couch another night."  
  
"You can crash at my place."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, i got a big bed."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Mm hmm." He fumbled with the keys when they reached his door, but finally pushed the door in. "We shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."  
  
"Just let me sleep man." Jack laid a sleeping Amy into her play pen which he had carried up to Tobey's apartment.  
  
"Yea. Right there." He pointed to a bed and fell into it. Jack crawled onto the otherside and fell asleep in minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jack awoke, the sun was setting, and he had turned around and his face was less then an inch from Tobey's. He could hear his steady breathing. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
When Tobey opened his eyes, Jack was smiling, and their faces were very close. He could see every line of Jack's face. He breathed in deeply. Jack slowly opened his eyes. "Hi."  
  
"Hey," Jack replied. "We're really..um..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's very..."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Hmm. Can i..."  
  
"Please." Jack leaned in and kissed Tobey on the lips. 


	7. chapter seven

DISCLAIMER:we both know i don't own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning. Jack layed next to Tobey. He couldn't sleep, due to his nap earlier. Tobey couldn't sleep either. Jack's arm was around him. He yawned and looked up at Jack. "I can't sleep."  
  
"Me neither. I slept too long earlier."  
  
"Mm hmm." He got out of bed and put his boxers back on. He walked off towards Amy's pen. She was sleeping. "She's really beautiful, you know."  
  
Tobey had also gotten up, and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I know. She looks like Jen."  
  
"She does."  
  
"I'm going to see Grams today, and then to tie up some things in Capeside."  
  
"When will you be back."  
  
"Late tonight. Well, not tonight but tommorow night. Friday night."  
  
"It's is Friday."  
  
"I know. I better be getting down."  
  
"Why? You don't want to wake Amy."  
  
"You're right. And I don't want to leave." He kissed Tobey and pulled him into the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shrill crying of Amy woke up Jack. It was ten. "Oh crap, i am supposed to be at grams right now."  
  
"Wha?" Tobey woke up. "Oh. Okay. I'll see ya later."  
  
Jack kissed him. "See ya." He picked up a crying Amy and her playpen, and ran downstairs. He dialed the number of Grams home into his cell phone. "Grams? Hi, it's Jack."  
  
"Oh, hello Jack. Are you almost here?"  
  
"No, I slept in. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Alright. I've made breakfast. I'll buzz you in when you get here."  
  
"Alright." The Brooklyn Home For Cancer Patients was a high class Retirement Facility where Grams had lived for several months now. She was excited that Jack and Amy had moved so close, and he had promised to come see her as often as possible. She was running out of time, and Jack knew seeing Amy brightened her spirits. He was nearly halfway there when he got another call from Doug. "Hello."  
  
"Jack, I'm out. To my dad, to my mom, to everybody."  
  
"That's really great Doug." Jack wasn't being sarcastic, he actually was happy.  
  
"So will you come back now?"  
  
"Doug-"  
  
"Look, I know, I was stupid. But I fixed everything. Everything is fine now so you can come home and I can raise Amy with you like I promised."  
  
"I'm not coming back, Doug. The fact that you came out is great, but I don't want you to say you did it for me. You should have done it for yourself, because Doug, frankly, there is little chance I'm coming back."  
  
"How little?"  
  
"Goodbye, Doug." He could hear Doug crying but had no sympathy.  
  
"Please, Jack."  
  
"Goodbye," Jack replied. He closed his phone, and set it on the seat next to him. He changed his mind and Picked it up again. He dialed Doug's number. "Doug, are you okay?"  
  
He sniffed before replying, "You don't care."  
  
"I do Doug. I just want you to know, I'm really sorry, and I'm proud of you. I'll be in town later today. Maybe I'll see you."  
  
Doug didn't answer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, dear Amy."  
  
"Hello to you too, Grams."  
  
"Oh dear Jack, it's lovely to see you also. Let me hold my great-granddaughter." Jack forked her over, and set his keys down on Gram's coffee table. "Make yourself comfortable. I have coffee and pastries from the kitchen. Oh dear, you look horrid."  
  
"I'm a little tired. I was up late on Wednesday then yesterday I took a long nap because I had to wake up early, so I didn't get much sleep."  
  
"I'm guessing Doug had a little to do with that."  
  
"Actually, I'm not seeing Doug anymore."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about it."  
  
"I understand. So, Amy is staying here all day?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be over to pick her up after i go down to Capeside, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"She's not a crier. Just feed her at about noon." He grabbed his keys and stood up to go. "Thanks for the coffee, Grams. I'll be back about 9, 9:30. You should be fine. She eats whatever you have."  
  
"I'll be sure to give her some Jack milk."  
  
"Oh, your so good to me." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack, great to see ya man. "Pacey grabbed Jack's hand and shook it.  
  
"It's been like, what, 3 days?"  
  
"Four, actually. You want something to eat."  
  
"Yea, sure. A sandwich or something." Pacey talked to him through the window while frying some steak for Jack's sandwich. "Wow, the Icehouse is doing really well."  
  
"Yea, I know. So, hows Brooklyn?"  
  
"It's awesome."  
  
"Really? I heard it sucks."  
  
"From who."  
  
"Doug."  
  
"He's never been there."  
  
"Oh." Pacey focused on his cooking. Jack heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Jo! How are you? Oh wow, you look great."  
  
"Oh please, I look like a cow."  
  
Pacey gave Jack one of those 'Don't get her started please' looks. "You do not."  
  
"Oh you flatter me. Ow!"  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"The damn baby is kicking again. Here, feel." She pulled Jack's hand onto her stomach, and he felt it. "Oh, how cute. So, is it a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Girl."  
  
"What are you gonna name her?"  
  
"We were thinking Ashley. Or maybe-"  
  
"Ellen." Pacey interrupted her thoughtful thinking."  
  
"No, we were not. We were thinking Ashley or Elizabeth."  
  
"I like Elizabeth."  
  
"Yea, I like that one too," Pacey said.  
  
"Ellen?" Joey asked. Pace and Jack burst out laughing. "Why is it funny?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Jack, can I talk to you privatley for a sec?"  
  
"If it's about Doug then no." Jack was at Pacey and Joey's house.   
  
"Please? Come on man."  
  
"Okay, you can talk, but I'm not promising anything." Pacey grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Look, he came out and now he's miserable."  
  
"Well, how long has he been this way?"  
  
"Since you left."  
  
"Well pardon me if I don't have more sympathy. I was miserable in that relationship for about five months. That's way longer then the five days. Please Pacey, you have no idea how hard it was for me to just get up and leave. But it's easier this way."  
  
"Who is it easier for?"  
  
"For me."  
  
"What about Doug. Don't you care about him?"  
  
"I have somebody new now."  
  
"You just met this twat."  
  
"He's not a twat. And I didn't just meet him."  
  
"You were cheating on Doug?"  
  
"No. Look, I have to go. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Jack." 


	8. chapter eight

DISCLAIMER:we both know i don't own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Jack? Are you still in town?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Can you come by, please?" Doug had a pleading tone in his voice.  
  
"Yea, sure." The truth was, Jack was almost home. Amy was asleep in her car seat next to him. He sighed and turned around. "I'll be there soon."  
  
"Alright." It was 10:30 at night. Doug ended his call with Doug and dialed Tobey's number.  
  
"Tobey?"  
  
"Jack? Oh hey. YOu almost back?"  
  
"I gotta turn around. I should be home in an hour, maybe more. I'll call you at 12 if I'm not home. Okay?"  
  
"Yea, sure. See you."  
  
"You too. Tobey?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm really, really glad I ran into you."  
  
"I'm glad you ran into me too." Jack thought about Tobey all the way to Doug's house, and it was untill he was at his door, he was smiling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi." Doug teetered akwardly on both feet.  
  
"Hey," Jack replied. "Uh, so, it's kinda cold out here."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He opened the screen door, and Jack walked in.  
  
"So, what did you need me to talk about?" Jack turned around and was surprised when Doug kissed him harshly on the lips. Jack pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?!?"  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Doug, is this why you asked me here? This isn't like you. You think things through. You plan ahead."  
  
"Ever since you left me I havent been the same guy."  
  
"Look, Doug, are you thinking of seriously hurting yourself because I left?"  
  
Doug nodded his head no.  
  
"And will you, eventually, get over me. Find someone new, someone who can understand you better then I can?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Then you really don't need me to be here, with you. Not with you, like I am now, but with you with you, seriously with you." Doug swallowed and nodded. "and look Doug, I don't think I will ever stop loving you. But this wont work no matter how much we try." Doug nodded again. "I'm an hour away if you EVER need me, you understand? And if you ever do anything dangerous, I will be guilty. Please, stay safe, and don't try to spontaneously kiss me again. Okay?"  
  
"Have you found someone else and that's why your so angry with me?"  
  
"I really think we should talk about this later. Just don't so it again."  
  
"Alright." Doug wanted to know what was going on, but decided to let Jack leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm on my way home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You hungry? I can pick you up something."  
  
"No, don't. I'm fine."  
  
"Alright. My first day of school is tommorow so no late nights tonight."  
  
"I have work tommorow too. My weeks up."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna hang up njow because I'm right in front of the building. I'll talk to you tommorow."  
  
"Can I just give you a goodnight kiss?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged." 


	9. chapter nine

DISCLAIMER:we both know i don't own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Good morning. My name is Mr. McPhee." Jack scrawled his name on the board. "Not teacher, not mister, not Mr. M, Mr. McPhee. The name isn't hard to pronounce, so we should have no problems here." He looked around at the students. They were either half asleep, passing notes, or whispering. "Alright. Look, you're seniors. This is Brooklyn. I may be new here, but I am certainly not taking any shit from any of you. Understand?" One eager student in the front of the class nodded. "Now, in case your woundering what happened to your old teacher, she retired. She's done here. I know you've had subs for the last couple of weeks, but I'm here to stay for the rest of the year. Get used to me." Students werent paying attention still. He walked over to a student who was whispering and slammed his hand down on his desk. "Excuse me, I believe I was clear before. When I say no shit, I mean no talking," he walked down the row and snatched a note out of a girls hand, "no notes," he slammed his hand on a sleeping boy's desk, "and no sleeping. We're here to learn literature. Literature consists of reading. Now, face it, you can't graduate if you don't pass this class, and you can't pass this class if you don't read what I assign. Is anyone getting this." Most of the students were now alert and staring at him. "Good. Now, we have fort-five minutes left in here. You can ask me questions about me or about the curriculum, whatever. But if you dont want to we'll get right to the bookwork." He sat back down and leaned backwards in his chair. "Now who has the first question. Yea, you, in the back." He picked on a boy with a beanie on. "And lose the hat."  
  
"When was the last time you got some ass?" He snickered at his question.  
  
"As, you're very clever, very original, what's your name?"  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Well Ben, to answer your question, last night. Twice." The class laughed, but he shrugged it off. "Next question."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of Jack's classes went on the same. the news spread, and he got the same question was asked in every other class. Nobody asked if he was gay. His evening passed quickly, as Tobey was at work the whole time. Then, school came again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, this is an interactive class. Who here hates school?" Several people timidly raised their hands. "Look, I'm not reporting this to the prinicpal or anything, just a simple question. Yes or no." Nearly everyone in the class raised their hands. "Alright, lets see, you....Angie...why do you hate school?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"So, you don't hate school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Okay, fine I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's boring."  
  
"Alright. You. Greg. Why do you hate school."  
  
"Everyone here are such stiffs. They wont let you do anything."  
  
He continued to ask questions, untill he had a good amount of information. "All right. I just want to tell you who hate school, I totally agree with every statement given. It is boring. It is filled with stiffs. But those of you who like school are right too. It's educational, preparational. I want to keep the things that make school school, but change the things that make you hate it. So, I'm not stiff. I'm not boring, and I'm sure as hell not going to keep you here at lunch, I'm not giving any one of you detentions, and I will never, ever, tell you what to do. I will only give you suggestions. You can't pass my class if you don't do the homework, but that's your decision. Doing it is up to you, itt's up to me to make you want to do it. You're adults now. These are things we both do to make your education important to you. So, here is your first book. It's your level. As non-honor students, a tale of two cities is a perfect read. Yes, Kyle."  
  
"So, we don't have to do homework."  
  
"As I said, not doing homework will result in failure. If you want to get an F in this class, don't do your homework. I can;t make you do things you dont want to, but i can help you make the right decisions. Now, you're dismissed. Have a good Tuesday. You should read through chapter two by tommorow! We'll being learning about Charles Dickens." 


	10. chapter ten

DISCLAIMER:we both know i don't own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Charles Dickens was born in London. Who here can tell me names of his books?" Several names were shot out. "Yes, thats good. So, everyone write this down in your notes." Everyone quickly pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a tip kids, if I'm talking, you're writing, unless I tell you otherwise. Now, 'It was the best of times, it's was the worst of times.' Does anyone know what that is. You."  
  
"A sentence."  
  
"Good, what kind of a sentence."  
  
Another girl yelled out, "A hook."  
  
"Good, what's your name."  
  
"Brittany."  
  
"Brittany, eh? Now, when you read last night, assuming you read last night, were you hooked in by this sentence?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Well, yea, I guess. It doesn't help that it was assigned."  
  
"Alright, listen, I assign reading. I don't assign reading logs, reading journals, vocabulary logs, any type of writing homework."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How's school."  
  
"Pace, it's so great."  
  
"What's so great about it?"  
  
"The kids are so much more open with everything, and I'm able to be open without worrying about parents complaining because there isn't only 20 students, i have 160 total."  
  
"Well, it was good here too."  
  
"Pacey, what is up with you wanting me to come back?"  
  
"I miss you man."  
  
"You call me all the time. Face it, I wouldn't be able to get rid of you if I tried."  
  
"I dunno. It's just different with only Jo and me here."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Look, you'll see me when Jo has the baby. Which will be soon, I'm sure. So, if you want to, you could come up this weekend, or something, and we could do lunch."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
"I'll ask Jo and I'll call you up."  
  
"Alrighty. Talk to ya." Jack saw Tobey knock on the open door. "Bye." He hung up and walked over to Tobey. "Hey. Kiss me sexy."  
  
"Can do." They did. "Hey, my roommate's coming back tommorow, and i want you to meet her."  
  
"Sure. But tonight, your apartment is empty."  
  
"Yea, but look, I think we outta set up your bed. Get us nice and...sweaty."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Yea, and?"  
  
"And that's good."   
  
So they set up the bed, both talking about work and friends, and how things were going in general. And when the bed was set up, they got to it. But something happened that neither had anticipated. A knock on the door.  
  
Tobey and Jack were only kissing at the time (they had gotten the good stuff over with). The loud knocking surprised them. Jack let go of Tobey and looked up. "Shit, who the hell is here this late?" He pulled an extra sheet out of a box next to his bed and wrapped it around himself. The person at the door surprised him. "Pacey?"  
  
"Hey Jackey, sleeping naked, are we? Look, I need to crash here. Jo is in a bad mood and kept kicking me out of bed, so I called Bess to stay with her tonight. Oh Amy looks so precious"  
  
"Look, Pace, now is really not a good time." Pacey looked past Jack and saw Tobey standing with a sheet around him, like Jack.   
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Pacey, you should have called."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"This...this is Tobey."  
  
"Well, look, I'll just stay at a motel six."  
  
"No, no, just wait here for a second." He turned around and pushed Tobey into the bedroom and closed the door. "I'm sorry. He ruined our night."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Okay, look, just get dressed and I'll walk you upstairs." So they both got dressed, and exited the room. Pacey had grabbed a beer and was sitting on the couch. "Look, Pacey, I'll be back in a half an hour or so." Pacey nodded, and gave Tobey a cold stare. Jack closed the door behind him, and leaned back onto the wall, sliding down. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect him."  
  
"That's fine. It isn't your fault."  
  
"This is so awkward."  
  
"Why? Didn't he know? Oh geez, I outed you?"  
  
"That's Pacey. YOu probably don't remember him." On the other side of the door, pacey was eavesdropping on the conversation. "He is Doug's brother. Doug, my ex. I don't know he keeps wanting me to go back to Doug."  
  
"Well why did you break up with him?"  
  
"At first, I thought it was because he wouldn't come out. Then I realized I just didn't love him as much as he loved me, and that would come back to haunt me if I kept lying to him. I knew how much it hurt for him to lie, and I just couldn't go through that." Tobey grabbed his hand.   
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's gonna be okay. I'm here now. I'm here with you, you're here with Amy, and we're both here with each other. So I think we'll both get over our lost ones. You're helping me with mine, I'm helping you with yours. But more than anything, Amy is helping you with yours, and will always be there to remind you of her. I only have pictures. I want you to know, that I'm upstairs, everyday until we part ways. You can come up anytime."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it sort of weird to say that I feel like I'm falling in love with you?"  
  
"Not at all, because I feel the same way."  
  
"Alright. I feel like I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"I feel the same way." The kissed, and Tobey pushed off the ground and walked away. Pacey sat back down, in the other room, just taking it all in. Jack walked in. "You could have called, you know."  
  
"I didn't know you would have some trick over."  
  
"He's not some trick. He was my first boyfriend."  
  
"No, that one guy...what was his name..."  
  
"Tobey."  
  
"Yea... oh, well, you haven't seen him in like 8 years."  
  
"So? Pace, it's really none of your buisnuiss."  
  
"It should be."  
  
"Explain to me why it should be." Amy started crying in her crib, in the other room. Jack left Pacey pondering. 


	11. chapter eleven

DISCLAIMER:we both know i don't own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
takes place after series finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pacey awoke with a horrible pain in his back. "Damnit Jack, when are you gonna get a new couch," He whispered to himself. He tried to roll over, but fell on to the ground, making a loud thump. Amy stared at him through her crib, and had that 'Oh great now I'm about to cry' look on her face. "Shh, shh, Amy, don't cry, please? You'll wake up Jack. Shhhhhhh." This didn't do anything. Amy burst out crying. He picked her up. "You're gonna wake up your daddy. Okay? And he's already angry with me. Shh, shh, shh." Jack emerged sleepy eyed from his bedroom.  
  
"Pacey? You woke her up!?"  
  
"It's that damn couch of yours."  
  
"It's not the couch. Here, give her to me, the tenants get angry if she cries to much."  
  
"You could just ask-" he stopped himself. He was gonna say, 'That trick of yours', but decided against it. He handed her over.   
  
"Dadda."  
  
Jack laughed and smiled, filled with joy. "Pacey! Did you hear that! She said Dadda! Amy, you can talk!" She laughed, and said it again, and again, and again.  
  
"Aw Jack, that's so great! I wish Jen could have been here."  
  
"Me too." He kissed Amy's forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. McPhee, you look kind of out of it."  
  
"Yea. I am out of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, this isnt part of the curriculum."  
  
"Yea, well, you were falling asleep so we werent doing the curriculum anyway. So, tell us."  
  
"Okay, listen, if you all get A's or B's on the pop quiz I'm about to give you, I will give you the most disgusting interesting juicy details of why i 'look kind of out of it'. Now, you could all just say, hey, i dont want to take the pop quiz, and it won't count against your grade. But, I won't tell you anything." The students all still wanted to take the quiz. "It's not very interesting. Boring babbling baby stuff. . . just a friend over for the night. . . and if you take it it WILL count for you're grade." The students all nodded yes, especially after the mention of a friend over for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, you all got A's, except for one C. . ." The class groaned. "I guess it comes out to an average of an A. So, I guess I'll tell you. My daughter said her first word."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Daddy. That's one of the easiest words."  
  
"Oh. . . so about the friend."  
  
"My old friend from highschool Pacey."  
  
"She sounds hot."  
  
"He."  
  
"You're gay?"  
  
"Did I say I slept with him? Well I didn't. Don't give me those looks! His wife kicked him out because she's pregnant and has hormones so I let him crash on my couch."  
  
"That's it? We took that stupid quiz for nothing?"  
  
"I believe I told you it was nothing interesting."  
  
"Is his wife hott?"  
  
"Sure she is."  
  
"Ah, he's not gay."   
  
"Duh stupid, he has a baby!"  
  
"Oh, you kids assume everything."  
  
"So you are."  
  
"Did I say that?" He smiled and turned around to write something on the blackboard.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Dadda, dadda, dadda..." Amy said it over and over again.  
  
"What Amy? You're just talking to talk, arent you? Oh, if only your mommy could see you!" He was wearing a suit. He was making dinner for Tobey. A romantic dinner. 


	12. chapter twelve:the end

DISCLAIMER:we both know i don't own any of these characters. there is no profit being made off this simple lil' fanfic.  
  
Oh jeezus thanks alot for all your positive notes! i havent gotten one negative one.   
  
I don't only write stories here! if you wanna read stories i write based on my life, go to   
  
http://freeopendiary.com/entrylist.asp?authorcode=D133673  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Jack! Jack! Wake the fuck up! Joey's in labor! COME ON!"  
  
"Pacey, it's two o'clock in the fucking morning. I have school tommorow. Labor can take over twenty-four hours. Chill out!"  
  
"But Jack, she is screaming and screaming and wont let me touch her to get her to the hospital. How fast can you be here?"  
  
He sighed. "Thirty minutes, at this hour."  
  
"Good, get here. NOW. She's scaring me Jack."  
  
"Settle down. Tell her to do the breathing like in lamaaz class. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Get here soon."  
  
"Alright." Jack left in his pajamas (flannel pants and a t-shirt). He grabbed his keys, picked up a now crying Amy, and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Jack, thank god you're here. Jo won't stop screaming."  
  
"PACEY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE." Pacey ran into the bedroom, and Jack followed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "JACK HELP ME I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THIS MUCH PAIN EVER."  
  
"I know, just breathe."  
  
"NO JACK YOU DON'T KNOW YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS MUCH PAIN UNLESS YOU WERE TO PULL YOUR BOTTOM LIP OVER YOUR HEAD."  
  
"Listen Jo, I know this stuff I was there when Amy was born. Now, stand up."  
  
"I CAN'T STAND UP."  
  
"You can't stay laying down. You have to get up so we can get you to the hospital. Stop yelling, and breath. In, in, out. In in out." Joey did so and Pacey and Jack lifted her out of bed. "Now, Pacey, we're gonna get her in the car, and I'm gonna follow. I assume you have a bag?"  
  
"YES WE HAVE A FUCKING BAG LET'S GO NOW NOW NOW GET THIS BASTARD OUT OF ME."  
  
"Stop yelling Jo. Come on!" So they got her in the car, and Pacey was off. Jack followed behind them, Amy screaming into his ear. "Amy, quiet down, please? I have a bad headache as it is." He could hear Joey's screaming from the car ahead of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Which one of you is the father?" Pacey raised his hand and followed the doctor into the two swinging doors. Jack sat down and caught a few winks, Amy asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Pacey stared throught window at his new child, smiling.  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be a she." Jack couldn't help smiling himself.  
  
"Yea, they made a mistake. It's a beautiful bumbling baby boy."  
  
"What's his name."  
  
"Ashton. We wanted an Ashley, but Ashton will do."  
  
"He's so beautiful. How's Jo?"  
  
"We'll be able to see her in an hour or two. She's recovering."'  
  
"Oh. She'll be much less moody now that she has her reward. In your words, a beautiful bumbling baby boy. Ashton. It's a beautiful name."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. For everything. I guess I was a little angry with you for dumping Doug. But I sort of. . . eavesdropped on you conversation with Tobey. . . and I realized he's so much better for you then Doug ever was or could have been. And I know Doug will get over it. And I know that you're happy, and that makes me happy."  
  
"It's nice to know that, Pace." Pacey was holding Amy. He looked at her with affection.  
  
"You look so much like your mother. You know that, right? You such a cutie."  
  
"You're gonna be a great Dad, Pacey."  
  
"You too, Jack."  
  
~~~the end~~~  
  
sorry, I had to end it, or else a would have no where to go! perhaps i could write a sequel??? i'm spending my time on my other stories (link at top) so it might take me a while to get around to it, but i will if you want me too. 


	13. read please: report on the sequel

hello friends!  
  
i'm sorry, it's gonna take me a couple of weeks to get the sequel to this started. there are a couple of reasons. One, I'm working on my other story (it's in a diary, and it's based on my life. read it, pretty please! it's shorter then this story so far, and i would really like more people to read it. http://freeopendiary.com/entrylist.asp?authorcode=D133673). Also, there's the fact that I need to have an IDEA of what I want to the sequel to look like (yes, even fan fic writing takes brainstorming). So please, hold your horses. A sequel will be coming. Untill then, READ MY OTHER FICTION(see above). Alrighty.  
  
I totally love everyone of you (Yelak for all her notes, and also Damien gave me several nice ones).  
  
Love,  
  
Danny 


End file.
